


Breakfast in Bed

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_pots_n_porn"></span><a href="http://hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_pots_n_porn</b></a>'s July prompt, "blueberries"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Draco looked up from the pillows in surprise as Harry carried in a tray and laid it on the bed.

“What’s this?”

“Breakfast,” Harry chuckled. “Surely you’ve heard of it.”

“Breakfast in bed?” Draco teased with a grin. “Is it my birthday again?” Harry shook his head and handed Draco a plate.

“No. I just wanted to surprise you,” he said easily. Draco looked at the pancakes in delight.

“Chocolate chip. You’re brilliant, you know that?” he smiled happily, leaning over to kiss Harry deeply. Spying something else on the tray, he frowned in confusion. “What’s with the blueberry jam?”

Harry plumped the pillows and helped Draco settle back, reclining comfortably with his plate resting on his torso. Then, he opened up the jam and dribbled a heaping spoonful onto Draco’s stomach and abdomen. Leaning down, Harry slowly licked Draco clean, moving slowly down his supine form, then looked up at him with a predatory smile.

“You have your breakfast; I’ll have mine,” he said with a smirk, reaching for the jar again.


End file.
